Admiral
The Dundreary Admiral is a 4-door sedan featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. In the 3D Universe, it was originally a compact executive car, while in the HD Universe it is completely redesigned into a more larger luxury car. Design 3D Universe In GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas, GTA Vice City Stories, the car resembles a 1982-1993 Mercedes-Benz 190E, with a front fascia similar to the Volvo 240 and the rear from a BMW 3 Series E30. In GTA San Andreas, it appears to feature a minor 1990s facelift, although in reality, at this point of time, the 190E was replaced by the Mercedes-Benz C-Class. The design remains unchanged throughout 3D Universe. Admiral-GTAVC-front.jpg|GTA Vice City (Rear quarter view). Admiral-GTASA-front.jpg|GTA San Andreas (Rear quarter view). Admiral-GTAVCS-front.jpg|The Admiral in GTA Vice City Stories (Rear quarter view). HD Universe In GTA IV, the Dundreary Admiral sports a completely different design with no reminiscence to the previous renditions. No longer with the Mercedes/BMW appearance, it is now a larger executive car similar to the Washington. The car features a Japanese-American design that is mainly based on the 2003-2011 Mercury Grand Marquis; due the fact tha is made by Dundreary, the Lincoln/Mercury parody. Also has many influences of the 2003 Toyota Crown Majesta. Interestingly, the Admiral appears to be a long wheelbase model, despite the fact that the long wheelbase Grand Marquis was only available in the Middle East. In GTA Chinatown Wars, the design depends of the platform: *In the DS version, The Admiral looks similar to the 1982-1993 Mercedes-Benz 190E of previous games. *In the PSP version, the car looks like the 1992-1997 Mercury Grand Marquis. Admiral-GTA4-front.jpg|GTA IV (Rear quarter view). Admiral-GTACW.png|GTA Chinatown Wars. 275px-Admiral-GTA4-wreck-front.jpg|A wrecked Admiral in GTA IV. Performance 3D Universe In the GTA III era, performance wise, the car is generally acceptable with light weight, stable handling, and good acceleration and top speed, to the point it is offered as a starter car which the player may first control in GTA Vice City. Surprisingly, it is front-wheel drive, in contrast to the Mercedes 190E, BMW E30 or Volvo 200 which are all rear-wheel drive, making it quite suspectible to understeer. The GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas renditions has the same engine sound as the Sentinel, implying it is turbocharged, but the GTA Vice City Stories rendition is different, emitting the same sound as the Taxi and is not turbocharged, reflecting the game's setting in 1984. All renditions are equipped with a four-cylinder engine. HD Universe In GTA IV, it is powered by a large V8 engine with a RWD configuration coupled to a 5-speed transmission. Acceleration is good but not great (0-60 mph in 7.8 seconds), and handling is as to be expected; the sheer weight and the comfort-oriented suspension does have its disadvantages. The top speed is a rather impressive 198 mph (320 km/h). Despite ABS as standard, it takes a long time to stop the heavy saloon completely. The Admiral, however, is very resilient to crashes thanks to its bulky construction. The weight is also useful for ramming other vehicles off the road. The Admiral is rather rare, it is more common to find it in limo form, the Stretch. In GTA Chinatown Wars, the Admiral retains the performance from GTA IV. There is a purple and white Triad variant on which sports upgraded acceleration and top speed as well as a smoother engine sound. Modifications GTA San Andreas The Admiral can only be modified in a TransFender garage. Appearance in missions GTA Vice City *Introduction *Jury Fury *Guardian Angels *Check Out At The Check In *Loose Ends GTA San Andreas *Los Sepulcros, as the car you're meant to drive after killing Kane. It's everything-proof, though, so you may want to store a Tow Truck in your garage to keep the Admiral. * Stowaway (Alternate Cutscene; CJ will land on the roof of a parked Admiral in Fort Carson and subsequently die causing the mission to fail in the process if the player jumps off the plane without a parachute) *You've Had Your Chips, these cars are used by the mafia. GTA Chinatown Wars *Yu Jian *Evidence Dash Notable Owners *In GTA Vice City, Ken Rosenberg owns a unique white Admiral. *In GTA Vice City, Amy Sheckenhausen owns an Admiral with a random color. *In GTA Vice City, Ricardo Diaz owns a unique bullet proof, fire proof, damage proof and explosion proof grey Admiral. It is possible to adquire it right after completing the mission Guardian Angels if the player runs quickly to the direction Ricardo drove. The vehicle will be there with all its properties untouched. *Huang Lee owns a Triad's Admiral. *Wade Heston owns a matte-black Admiral which was given to him by his wife before they were divorced as seen during the mission Evidence Dash. *In GTA San Andreas, Kane owns a grey Admiral as seen in the mission Los Sepulcros. * In GTA Vice City Stories Marty Jay Williams, later Vic Vance, owns a fleet of Admirals found outside his loan shark empire sites. *A Terrorism Expert owns a grey Admiral as seen in the Weazel News Special Report for Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony. Unique colors *In GTA Vice City, black Admirals are available on the mission Check Out At The Check In and Loose Ends, but otherwise is more easy to obtain this unique Admiral with cheats or mods. Variants *The Triads are depicted to use the Admiral as one of their cars in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, but they are never used (except in Yu Jian ), but are instead spawned around Cerveza Heights and other nearby places from the start. The violet-white car sports upgraded acceleration and top speed as well as a smoother engine sound and a horn of the higher performance cars like the Banshee. *The Stretch is a limo variant of the Admiral in Grand Theft Auto IV. Locations GTA Vice City *It is found everywhere in Vice City. *Parked at a mansion on northwest Starfish Island. Use a helicopter to get into the garden, then use the ramp to get out. *Parked on the left side of the stairs on the Vercetti Mansion after the events of Rub Out, possibly the same Admiral that was previously owned by Diaz. It is usually replacing the Stretch though both the Stretch and the Admiral may also spawn at the same time. *Parked in the alleyway beside the Hotel Harisson after the Introduction where the player first takes control of Tommy Vercetti. GTA San Andreas *The car will mostly appear in Las Venturas. *Often spawned at The Strip. *It will also appear in the mission Los Sepulcros. *Occasionally spawns around Juniper Hollow. *Found around some parts of Los Santos including Downtown Los Santos, El Corona & Santa Maria Beach. *Parked in the parking lot of Papercuts, across from the Los Santos Conference Center (Only when wanted for export). GTA Vice City Stories *Driven by members of the Trailer Park Mafia until you kill their leader Marty Jay Williams. *Parked at all Loan Shark empire sites that Victor Vance owns. *It is one of the gang cars of the Vance Crime Family, with them driving it mainly around Little Havana and Escobar International Airport. Even though you are their leader, if you attempt to steal the car from them, they will shoot at you, as would other gang members whose cars you try to steal in GTA VCS. *Parked at the Beachcomber Hotel in Viceport. *At the car lot at Sunshine Autos. *Driven by pedestrians all around Vice City. *Parked behind Lance Vance's hotel's parking lot in Downtown. GTA IV *It is a rather rare car in GTA IV, but will spawn if driving a Stretch. *It will also spawn somewhat more when riding a PCJ-600. *Also spawns easily while driving a Steed. *Also spawns easily while driving a DF8-90. *In TBOGT, in the mission Going Deep, there are several Admirals parked in the garage. *Spawns frequently in multiplayer. *Can be found at Francis International Airport and The Triangle in Single player. *In TLAD, if you are driving an Ambulance it will spawn. GTA Chinatown Wars *Spawns commonly in traffic. *The Triad variant is parked in certain areas in Cerveza Heights and outside of Kenny Lee's house. *Used as a drug stash by certain drug dealers, however, it is locked. *Near the entrance of your Cerveza Heights safehouse. *In Wu Kenny Lee's warehouse in East Island City, close to East Borough Bridge. Trivia General *It's named Admiral due to the car's luxury design (driven by admirals). *The default radio stations for the Admiral are: **''GTA Vice City Stories: Flash FM, V-Rock or Emotion 98.3. **GTA IV: The Journey. **Episodes from Liberty City: Self-Actualization FM. *An Admiral appears in Manhunt 2. *Both the Admiral and the Sultan are named after ranks. 3D Universe *Ken Rosenberg's unique white Admiral appears in GTA Vice City's first mission Introduction. *The Mafia in GTA San Andreas drive these cars along with the Feltzer and the Sentinel *In Vice City, the Admiral may compete with Sentinel, just like the real life Mercedes-Benz 190E and BMW E28 5-series. *The Admiral is the first vehicle seen in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. *Since first appearing in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, it can be assumed that it is the predecessor of the Kuruma, since it does not appear in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, and the Kuruma itself does not appear in GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas and GTA Vice City Stories. * In GTA Vice City Stories, the Admiral shares the same engine & horn with the Landstalker. *During the Grand Theft Auto: Vice City development, the car originally had Grand Theft Auto III offroad rims. HD Universe *In GTA IV, you can see the Dundreary logo in the reverse lights. * .]]In GTA IV there is a wrecked version of the Admiral. *In Chinatown Wars, it is one of the three cars that can be seen in 3D (Evidence Dash) along with the Enforcer (The Offshore Offload) and the Ammu-Nation Yankee. Its license plate is ''488 BNZ. *A black Admiral appears in the SPAS-12 shotgun trailer. http://www.rockstargames.com/vicecity/weapons/spas12shotgun/movie1.html *The Admiral does not return in Grand Theft Auto V. Instead, it is replaced by the Vapid Stanier. Only the wrecked version appeared in the scrapyards. Gallery GTA Vice City GTA San Andreas GTA Vice City Stories GTA IV GTA Chinatown Wars See also *Washington *Hakumai and Premier, HD Universe's continuation of Admiral's previous compact body style. *Stretch, the limousine version in GTA IV. *Stanier, the new sedan that fills the absence of the HD Universe Admiral in GTA V. *Glendale, GTA V equivalent of the 3D Universe Admiral. *Schafter, the spiritual successor of the 3D Universe Admiral. References Navigation }} de:Admiral es:Admiral fi:Admiral fr:Admiral it:Admiral nl:Admiral pl:Admiral pt:Admiral ru:Admiral sv:Admiral Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Vehicles manufactured by Dundreary Category:Front Wheel Drive Vehicles